I'll always be your brother
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: What seemed like a normal birthday party for the brothers Mario and Luigi, turns into a disaster that tries to tear them apart. What goes down is something they will never forget.


Mario lays asleep in his bed... Snoozing the hours away.

Luigi on the other hand, has recently woken up and is quickly combing his bed hair down, then running over to Mario's bed. He shakes Mario's arm lightly. "Bro... Wake up..." He whispers in his ear.

The response from Mario is a smirk and opening one eye, at first. Quickly after that, Mario jumps out of bed and gives Luigi a big hug. "Happy birthday bro!" He exclaims.  
Luigi happily laughs. "Same to you!"

"How old are we as people again?" Mario asks, laughing.  
"Pretty sure we are 27 now..." Luigi answers, then adding a bit more laughter.

"Do you think the others have a party planned for us?" Mario asks once more, with a smirk on his face. Luigi smirks back in response.  
"They always do. Now let's get ready so we aren't pulled to the party in our PJs like last year." Luigi replies.  
"Oh yeah, Bowser posted that online and it went viral... Aha, good times!" Mario laughs some more. "Now pass me my comb, I'll grab your hat."

* * *

Fully dressed and groomed, Mario and Luigi are on the couch and watching TV. Luigi is hanging upside down from the couch's back, while Mario is sitting normally next to him. They are blankly staring at a cooking show, obviously waiting for someone to knock on their door and lead them to the surprise party that was obviously planned for them.

After a while, there is finally a knock on the door!

"I'll get it!" Luigi insists, jumping to his feet and running to the door. He then swings it open. Toadette was on the porch, Luigi bends down for her since her voice is rather high and hard to understand. "Hello Toadette, what brings you here?" He asks, trying not to chuckle.  
"Morning Luigi! I um... I finished making something that you two could use for your next adventure... Can you both come with me? I need to see if it's of use to at least one of you." She replies.  
Luigi nods. "Got it." He proceeds to stand up and runs over to Mario, grabbing his hands from behind the couch and pulling him over. "Let's-a go, shall we?"  
Mario nods. "Let's-a go indeed Luigi."

The brothers follow Toadette, Mario closing and locking the house.

* * *

"Ok, it's just past here..." Toadette walks through a bunch of bushes that lead into a clearing.

"Wasn't this the same place they held the party 3 years ago?" Mario asks.  
"I think it was... Let's just go." Luigi grabs Mario's hand and pulls him through the bushes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIO AND LUIGI!" The party guests exclaim.

The brothers smile and Luigi blushes a little, quick to flatter as always.  
Peach and Daisy with the help of some Toads and Shy Guys carry the huge cake, placing it on the big table in the middle of the party area, the candles are already lit.  
"Go on boys, you can blow out the candles together..." Peach says. "Yeah! Then the party games can start!" Daisy adds.

Mario and Luigi walk up to the table, on opposite sides of it. They take a big breath in then exhale in synch, blowing out all the candles in one go.  
"Nailed it!" Mario exclaims, giving Luigi a hi-five. Everyone claps.

"Don't worry you two, we will cut and hand out the cake." Peach says. "You boys get the first slices..." She adds, starting to cut.

"SLICE Peach... Just one... We're sharing it." Luigi says.  
"Oh, so one big slice then? Got it!" Daisy slices the cake again, making a slice more than twice as big as a normal one, then handing the brothers two forks.

The brothers walk off and sit down under a nearby tree and laugh to themselves. "I don't remember the last time we did something like this... But I know we did it!" Luigi comments, starting to eat some of the cake.  
Mario nods. "Yeah, it was sometime when we were little kids... Back then we threw the cake at each other if there was leftovers."  
"Oh yeah!" Luigi laughs, then sighing with relief. "I'm glad we're still so close... I hear most twins reluctantly grow apart with time..." He turns to look at Mario. "But I think we're closer than ever..." He says, then pulling Mario's hat down. Mario responds by pushing his hat back up and stealing his brothers hat, putting it on top of his hat. "I am the Luigi now." Mario claims. The brothers then laugh it out some more before starting to finish their cake.

* * *

"Hey Luigi! How about a round of pin the tail on the Bowser?!" Daisy offers from afar.  
"You're saying that as if I'm not the only one, Princess..." Bowser comments, chowing down on the uneaten cake alongside Bowser Jr.  
"Hey, you're only here for the same reason you're invited go-karting." Peach comments.  
"Because we're actually on friendly terms and I kidnap you so Mario can get some damn exercise?" Bowser replies.  
"Don't you sass me!" Peach retaliates, almost growling.

"It's fine Princess." Luigi replies. "Besides..." Luigi sits up, having simply been observing the party from the view of below the tree. "I noticed a box of water balloons... How about we get those out and have a tag team water balloon battle?" He suggests.  
Mario is quick to run to Luigi's side, grabbing his arm. "If so, then I'm with Luigi!"  
Peach laughs. "Is that so?" Peach glares at Daisy. "How about we get out our athletic outfits and show these boys a thing or two?"  
"Yeah!" Daisy punches the air. "I brought along those change of clothes if our clothes got messy anyway!" She quickly runs off.  
"Count us in! Let's crush em dad!" Jr. exclaims, jumping on Bowser's back.

* * *

Water balloons have been set out on the ground, and each pair has a small bucket of their own.

"Everyone knows the rules yes? If you fall over, you're out. Now let's get ready!  
Three..."

The buckets are picked up.

"Two..."

The throwers grab a water balloon.

"One..."

Everyone gets ready to run.

"FIGHT!" Toadette calls out, with the participants all running at each other.

The Duo of Mario and Luigi attack with brute force, shrugging off all attacks thrown at them, and knocking down pairs of toads, shy guys, Yoshis and even koopas with one blow, then stealing a bunch of their water balloons.  
They are then stopped in their tracks by Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"You're not gonna win this one plumbers..." Bowser says menacingly, tossing three water balloons in his hand while Jr. is holding the bucket full of them.  
Bowser gets ready to pelt the brothers with water balloons but gets hit in the back by a few of them. "Ok, who threw that?"  
"I did!" Daisy exclaims as Bowser turns around, she then reacts by throwing some at his face.

"Blargh! Can't see!" Bowser then blindly throws water balloons everywhere, all of them missing.

"Well then boys... Let's see who has the better arm." Peach says, chucking forth a water balloon straight at Mario, which causes him to fall over.  
"Mario!" Luigi reacts, then quickly retaliating by throwing all the contents of the bucket at the princesses. They both get soaked but are left standing. "Ahhhhh, meatballs..." Luigi sighs, then getting hit in the back and falling flat on his face.  
"I got him dad!" Jr. exclaims. Then throwing another one at Peach that makes her fall over.

"Why you little- Gyah!" Bowser throws another one at Daisy, knocking her down.  
The Father and Son pair then laugh as they are the victors and everyone slowly gets up, probably going to wake up with a bunch of bruises the next day. "Now, what do the winners get?" Bowser asks, laughing.  
"Oh, I'll go get the prize for you!" Peach walks off.

She doesn't come back, but after a while her screams are heard.  
"PRINCESS!" Mario calls out, worried for her safety since it isn't Bowser.  
Luigi looks up at the sky, the almost clear day suddenly turns into a dull, cloud-filled one ready to rain. "Mario, something's going on... And it doesn't look good..." He comments, grabbing onto Mario's arm.  
Mario sighs. "We can't even have a break on our birthday anymore, can we?" He laughs a little. "Come on, we have to find Peach." He begins to run off in the direction where Peach went, Luigi follows.

* * *

The brothers reach another clearing, Luigi holding onto his hat with both hands since the wind has picked up in speed, Mario holding onto his with one. It then begins raining.

They observe the area and see Peach, collapsed and next to a big box that has ripped ribbon on it, as well as having one side opened. The brothers run towards Peach, with Mario going straight toward her while Luigi observes the box.  
Inside the box, the main contents seem mostly removed - but by some hints of frosting and crumbs, it was probably another cake. All that remains is a note. Luigi picks it up and reads it out loud. "Nightmares can never truly go away..." He says. "It's written rather scratchily... I don't know who could have done this..." Luigi sighs, running back to Mario's side, noticing the unconscious Peach. "What do we do with her?"  
Mario looks at the weather. "It'll take up too much time to take her back to the castle from here, the box serving as protection will have to do." He comments, placing her in the box so she's somewhat sheltered.

Mario then sees Luigi holding a note in his hands. "Luigi, what's that note? Let me see it..." Mario peers over Luigi who's now looking at the note for a second time. "Nightmares? But we don't have those anymore, pretty sure your last nightmare was when you were seven... Wasn't it about poisonous cheese? Man, we were weird as kids... Luigi?" Mario notices that Luigi doesn't seem to be responding.  
"I think I know who this might be... Some dreams can turn into nightmares because of an outside force, can't they?" Luigi replies.  
"Wait... You don't mean..."

Laughter is heard as lighting strikes, a sudden yet powerful gust of wind sends Mario, Luigi and Peach - still in the box - flying to the castle.  
Mario lands on his feet and Luigi lands on his face yet again, but is quick to get up.

Mario looks back and sees some toads frantically getting everyone nearby inside. "TAKE THE PRINCESS!" He calls out to them, getting her out of the box and handing her to the first group of toads that come to his call, then he turns back around, Luigi looking terrified, grabbing Mario's shoulder out of fear. Mario looks up and can't believe his eyes.

"Antasma..."

Antasma laughs. "It doesn't matter how hard you try, nightmares will keep coming back..." He laughs, suddenly zooming towards the brothers. They both jump out of the way in opposite direction of each other, Mario sliding into the ground while Luigi rolls for a bit before stopping and curling up into a ball and clutching his hat. "Get out of here... Please..." Luigi pleads. All Antasma does in response is laugh.

"Luigi!" Mario quickly runs to his brother's side, seeing that he is obviously terrified.  
"Wake me up... Please..." Luigi begs.  
"Bro, are you alright?!" Mario quickly hugs his brother to comfort him.  
Luigi whimpers, but snuggles up to Mario.

Antasma laughs. "He hasn't told you, has he?"  
Mario looks at Luigi... Luigi is obviously crying out of fear.  
"We... We didn't truly destroy him... He's been creating nightmares for me... I didn't want to bother you with this... I wanted to be brave and deal with it like you would do..." Luigi says, then wiping his eyes.  
Mario gently holds Luigi's hand. "You know you can talk to me bro... I'm always here to help. You don't have to be like me, I love you for what you have built yourself into on your own, not because you try to be like me." He says.  
Luigi stares into Mario's eyes and gives him a big hug.

"Oh how sweet... Now let's see what happens when I do... This." Antasma says with a tease-ish tone, then blowing the brothers away from each other.  
Mario lands in a bush and Luigi's back collides with a wall, and winces as his response. Now weak and still with sheer fear.

Antasma laughs, getting closer to Luigi.  
"I know all your fears... And I've used them to ruin you..."  
"No... You haven't ruined me... When I'm with Mario, I can be stronger than ever... he always has my back. You can't beat us!" Luigi retaliates.  
"I know I can't beat both of you, but how about one of you?" Antasma adds, holding out his hand to show his claws.

"Luigi... He's in trouble... I need to get him out of there!" Mario springs to his feet and does a mad dash toward Antasma and Luigi.

"Shame this isn't the dream world eh? You'd actually have a chance! And it doesn't matter where or when... You can't run from your nightmares." Antasma laughs once more, pulling his hand back and back.  
Luigi falls to his knees and bows his head down, accepting his fate.

 **"YOU WON'T HURT MY BROTHER!"**

Luigi's head picks itself up as Mario comes running towards him. Mario pushes Luigi out of harm's way and Antasma digs his claws into him, blood starting to drip out soon after. Mario tries reaching to Luigi out of desperation. His pupils have gone tiny due to the sudden pain and blood loss.  
Luigi's facial reaction is almost the exact same, but with added tears. He tries reaching out to Mario.

Antasma takes his claws out of Mario which lets him fall to the ground. Luigi scampers towards Mario and holds him in his arms. Luigi can't hold back the tears and lets them gush out. "Bro... Why did you do that?" Luigi asks, barely able to speak past his tears.  
Mario just smiles and gently brushes his hand across Luigi's face. "It would pain me more to see you hurt... Luigi..."  
Luigi can feel Mario slowly turn cold. "Mario, please, hold on! You can't die on me! Everyone depends on you! PLEASE!" Luigi begs, eyes starting to turn red due to his crying.  
"Just... Remember this Luigi... N... No matter what, I'll... _Always be... Your... Brother..._ " Mario manages to whisper out before closing eyes.  
" _No... Mario..._ " Luigi holds Mario close, unable to accept that Mario just died in his arms.  
The rain splashes all over the brothers, and lighting strikes in the distance, followed by the thunder.

"Pathetic... Just like his brother... Time to get rid of the other one too..." Antasma takes out his other hand, but suddenly gets blasted with fire.  
"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Bowser roars, rushing in to go beat up Antasma, Jr. following closely behind.  
Daisy comes running, now dressed in a raincoat. "Luigi!" She runs over to him, stopping and staring in complete shock the scene that is before her. "Oh my..." She slowly approaches Luigi and sits beside him. "I'm sorry... I wish I could know what you're feeling right now... But I don't..." She says, then looking up and seeing the damage bowser is doing to Antasma.

"STUFF HIM IN JR!" Bowser shouts. In reaction, Bowser Jr. somehow manages to stuff Antasma into a bottle that seems protected by magic. "Atta boy!" Bowser applauds his son, then ruffling his hair. The pair then walk over to the scene as the rain starts getting lighter. "What happened here..?" Bowser asks, trying his best not to seem like an ass while doing it.  
Luigi lets out a sniffle. "M... Mario traded his life for mine..."

* * *

It's now the funeral after 'party' at the castle and most people are chatting about... Things.

The only one not caught in the chatter is Luigi. He is sitting on his own outside, on a bench, simply gazing into the distance, looking as if he's in a trance. Daisy then walks up to him.  
"Luigi, everyone's inside... What are you doing out here?" She asks.

Luigi doesn't respond to the question, but does indeed respond.

"Me and Mario used to sit on this bench if we ever needed a break from something... Sitting here is one of the few ways I can still feel close to him..."

Daisy goes silent at first, not sure how to respond. "I see... Spend all the time you need out here..." She says, respecting the fact that he still needs space, then heading back in.

"Do you think Luigi will be alright?" Peach asks upon Daisy walking up to her.  
Daisy sighs. "Right now, he doesn't seem to be taking this well... They were closer than two peas in a pod... Or... Or something even closer than that... They were probably so close that no one could even try to match them..." Daisy replies. "I hate to say it, but he might not get better... Luigi is already super sensitive..."  
"We're all worried about him Daisy... All we can do for him is provide all the support we can, even Bowser said he's going to..." Peach replies. "I hope that will be enough."

* * *

"... Like you said Mario, you'll always be my brother... Even through death, right?"


End file.
